Generally, mashing machines are classified into a pulsator type washing machine, a drum of which is mounted in a vertical direction, and a drum type washing machine, the drum of which is mounted in a horizontal direction.
In the drum type washing machine, as the drum is mounted in the horizontal direction as described above, laundry received in the drum is washed by a lifting and dropping operation.
FIGS. 1 and 2 schematically illustrate the structure of a conventional drum type washing machine.
As shown in the drawings, the drum type washing machine includes a machine case 10, a tub 20 mounted in the machine case 10, a drum rotatably mounted in the tub 20, and a driving unit for driving the drum 30.
At the front part of the machine case 10 is formed a laundry inlet hole 11, through which laundry is put into the drum. A door 40 is mounted to the machine case adjacent to the laundry inlet hole 11 for opening and closing the laundry inlet hole 11.
At the inner circumference of the laundry inlet hole 11 is mounted a rim part 50, which accomplishes sealing between the door 40 and the laundry inlet hole 11.
At the bottoms of opposite sides of the outer circumference of the tub 20 are mounted dampers 21, which support the tub 20 in the machine case 10.
A washing water heater 60 for heating washing water is mounted in the lower part of the tub 20.
The driving unit includes a driving motor 71 for driving the drum 30, a belt 72 for transmitting the driving force of the driving motor to the drum 30.